Edna Wallace
Edna Jane Wallace is a fictional character on the NBC/DirectTV soap opera Passions. Character History Edna was born in Harmony on January 8. 1947. Edna is very free with words for her daughter, abusing her both verbally and emotionally. Her primary goal in life is to rob Beth of any happiness she can possible receive, in part because she blames Beth for something that happened when Beth was just a teenager. To Beth's surprise, her mother actually seemed to care when she realized that Beth actually loved the child and offered to help her get out of Harmony with the boy. Later that night Edna walked in and found Beth about to make love with Alistair...her father! Edna had to tell the truth at this point. She then realized that Tabitha was a witch and talked her into making their powers useful by making her young and beautiful again. She loved her new life and her new look, but she unfortunately got swept away by the tsunami that hit Harmony. She ended up in a psychiatric ward rambling on about her stories of witchcraft and babies that could do magic. While in the psychiatric ward, she met up with a new friend, fellow patient Norma Bates. The two escaped and constructed a plan to kill Tabitha. After their plan backfired, they left Harmony but later turned up in Rome. Edna was a terrible mother to Beth - she was a prostitute, and her boyfriends and johns would often molest Beth - and she constantly degraded and emotionally abused her daughter. By the time Edna was introduced in 2002, her days of lust had long ended and she was incontinent and relied on a walker to move around. Charged with caring for her mother, Beth was equally awful towards her, frequently threatening to kill her if she did not keep quiet about Beth's numerous schemes - including an infamous plot to kidnap Sheridan Crane, steal Sheridan's son Marty once he was born, and raise him as her own. After Beth actually managed to abduct Marty and fled Harmony with him in 2005, Edna discovered that Tabitha Lenox was a witch and blackmailed her into using a spell to make her youthful and attractive again; when Edna demanded more magic to prolong the spell, the women and Endora Lenox's daughter were involved in a magical accident that unleashed a tsunami on Harmony. Edna was literally washed out of town and, later, thrown into a psychiatric ward for claiming that Tabitha was a witch; it was there that she first met Norma Bates, and the pair teamed up to kill Tabitha. When their Christmas 2005 plan failed, the two women left Harmony, became lovers, and moved to Rome, where they ran a pizzeria. In Rome, they briefly became involved in Beth's father Alistair Crane's omega plot before discovering their talent as lesbian bar singers. They traveled the world before returning to Harmony around Christmas 2006 and claiming to want a truce with Tabitha; really, the women hoped to lure her into complacency and murder her. Tabitha discovered their plot and forced them into her basement, which was effectively a portal to Hell. Norma and Edna escaped Tabitha's basement in July 2007 and began living in the Lenox home peacefully. After reconciling with the Lopez-Fitzgerald family Edna joined Norma in September to visit Norma's old hotel but both returned briefly in December to work as Santa Claus and one of his elves. In late March 2008, Norma and Edna sent word via letter to Tabitha that they were on a tour of Europe, and residing in Berlin, Germany. Norma and Edna returned to Harmony in April in order to visit Tabitha. During this time they befriended socialite Esme Vanderheusen, who enlisted their help in helping "sustain" Julian Crane from straining himself. On the July 8, 2008, episode Tabitha told Edna and Norma that they were safe from the fate of Harmony because they still have the stench of Hell on them. On July 22, 2008, Tabitha married Edna and Norma in a symbolic wedding ceremony. Overall Character Summary Edna Wallace is the kind of mother that no child should have. Throughout her younger years, she was the 'friendliest' woman in town, sleeping with so many men, she has no idea who the father of her children are. She used to bring home her boyfriends, not caring that her daughter, Beth, became their victim. When Beth was still relatively young, she brought home Mr. Wallace (he owned the Book Café), and for many years, Beth thought of him as her father, and only learned long after his death that she and his mother weren't married after all. Edna is very free with words for her daughter, abusing her both verbally and emotionally. Her primary goal in life is to rob Beth of any happiness she can possible receive, in part because she blames Beth for something that happened when Beth was just a teenager. Edna worked hard to expose Beth and Charlie's plans to kidnap Sheridan and raise her baby as their own while trying to get along with her orangutan caregiver Precious, but although she threatens to expose Beth, especially now that Sheridan has been returned home and Beth still has the baby, she has never done so. Although she would not return him to his mother, Edna has arranged for some encounters between Sheridan and Martin, and encouraged Sheridan to spend time with the child she believed to be her son. She kept insisting that Sheridan belongs with her son, showing more concern for Sheridan than she ever did for her own daughter. She showed a remarkable streak of kindness toward Beth (her first ever) when she realized how much Beth truly did love that little boy and offered to help Beth escape Harmony with the child. Only moments later, though, DNA tests proclaimed Beth as Little Martin's mother. Later that night, Edna burst in on Alistair and Beth just as they were about to make love, and announced that Alistair was Beth's father from a one-night stand in the 1970s. Edna eventually realized that Tabitha Lenox was a witch, and had Tabitha and Endora use their powers to make her young and beautiful again -- well, younger and more beautiful. Edna enjoyed her new life, but everything changed again when she was swept out of Harmony on a wave during the tsunami. She eventually turned up in a psychiatric ward, going on about witches and babies who could change people's appearances. She and a fellow patient, Norma Bates, escaped, and after being unsuccessful in killing Tabitha, disappeared from Harmony again until turning up in Rome. Crimes Committed * Prostitution (while younger). * Verbal, emotional, and physical abuse of her daughter. * Kept quiet about one or more of her many johns molesting her daughter.